Yes Ryou, I am seducing you
by yamiyugibakuraryoulove
Summary: Recently completely changed! Almost.. Ryou loves Malik, but what happens when he's forced into something more exciting? Bakura yaoi boyxboy ryouxmalik ryouxbakura yugixyami puzzleshipping lime no lemon
1. I'm only here because I have to be

Chapter:1 I'm only here because I have to be.

Malik and Ryou had pushed their seats next to each other just like they always did for homeroom. Their hands were intwined beneath the desks as they whispered things back in forth regarding things such as the inapropriate outfit Malik just bought at the mall and the project they were being asigned that day. Of course one subject occupied much more of their thoughts than the other.

Ryou had been dating Malik for months. It just fit. They both giggled at the same things, they both had a bit of shyness, (Ryou much more than Malik,) they both hated scary movies, and Ryou just loved a man on a motorcycle. (XD)

"Good morning class. As you well know, you will be recieving your project topics today, as well as your partners." Mr. Rukin anounced as he appeared in the door.

Yugi shot his hand up. "May we choose our partners?" No one had a doubt that he had Yami in his mind. Those two had been dating for almost 2 years.

"Actually, I have asigned you all partners myself. Some at randome, and some for your benefit." As he stated the last part, his eyes were back on Yugi, who slid down in his seat.

"Well, Let's get started." He lifted a clipboard to a little above waist level and began to call out names and topics.

"And Yugi, you will be paired up with...Malik. Your topic will be the change with tactics and preparation of the Roman army."

Malik gripped Ryou's arm and gave a sad look with eyes that took up half of his head.

"Ryou ," Ryou shot up in his seat, "will be asigned with... Bakura. Your topic will be the changes that took place within Roman culture."

Bakura? The dark, evil, sinister, rapist grin-having, most likely to become serial killer, terrifying Bakura? Ryou couldn't stop repeating his thoughts. The most terrifying person in the world would come to his house, or worse, BAKURA's house, no, too dangerous, and they would have to TALK and WORK TOGETHER?

Ryou's hand shot up as Yugi's did.  
"Ser, do we really have to work with who you choose? Can't we make arrangements, a deal, something?"

Mr. Rukin only turned his back and began to right chapters out of their history books on the wall.

No No NO! How? How will i survive?

"Hey, Ryou? It's not that bad. It's just a project."

Ryou turned his head slightly to show Malik how sick he really seamed.

"Oh my, Ryou, are you alright?"

Ryou's face lightened up and the color resurfaced.

"You know what? I believe you're right. He can't be that bad. I bet I just misunderstood him. Yes, that's right. I was much too quick to jump at conclusions."

Malik smiled and gripped Ryou's arm. "Just don't get too attached to him," he whispered.

"Malik, I would never-" Ryou's horrified response was interupted by a chaste kiss Malik landed on him. Just like every other time, Ryou blushed.

Ryou was sitting on his cushioned bed rolling back and forth. 'Why can't I just stop thinking about it? Oh yes, because he's beautiful, intimidating, evil, and I'm just plain obsessed.'

Ryou was thinking about, of course, Bakura. After they were asigned their project, they had to move their desks together to discuss what times they could meet and work on it.

"H-hi." Bakura raised an eyebrow. 'Of course he was offended! Ahhh, I'm so stupid! He probably hates me now... Oh, even when he glares those eyes are gorg- no, no. You have a boyfriend. Don't even think about thinking like that!

"Hello." Bakura replied bluntly.  
'Is it just me, or is this corner of the room darker than all the rest?'

"Well, I suppose you could come to my house tonight. My parents will be out having dinner." 'Stop biting your lip or you'll bleed...but...so...nervous!'

"Fine. That works."  
Bakura's eyes were serious, and burning into Ryou like a curling iron on the highest temperature.

"Oh, well, alright. We have a da-*cough*"

"A what?" Bakura leaned in closer, seaming almost a bit entertained.

"Oh nothing! Ju-just a saying, that's all."  
'Crap crap crap! damn it Ryou!'

"If you say so," Bakura leaned back into his seat while Ryou was frozen in an imbarassed, red faced state.

Ryou rolled over again. 'Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal... a joke. Yes, a joke.'

Just then, the doorbell made Ryou jump and fall off of the bed, landing on his chin.

"Oh, ouch ouch ouch!" He repeated, running down the stairs and rubbing his chin.

When he came to the door, he swung it open and there was Bakura holding a deep blue bag. Ryou forget to take a deep breath and was now paying for that mistake. 'My lungs! Can't breath...'

"Let's just make one thing clear. I'm only here because I have to be, not because I want to be."

His blank expression was replaced with sadistic glare.

Bakura and Ryou sat on the couch silently, Ryou hoping Bakura would say something, and Bakura enjoying how uncomfortable Ryou seamed.

"S-so, where should we start? Internet? Text book?" 'I want him to just say SOMETHING.'

"Sure."

Ryou turned to him.

"Sure what?"

"I'm hungry. What food do you have?"

Ryou sunk lower where he sat.

"Food?"

"Yes."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Steak."

Ryou raised his eyebrows at the statement.

"Steak? We don't have any... but would you like some... crackers and cheese?"

Bakura snorted, but ended up squirting cheese on dry crackers minutes later. Ryou fidgeted and crossed and recrossed his legs next to Bakura. 'He probably thinks I'm a dork now...or hasn't he always?'

Ryou ate one, but left some cheese on his upper lip. When he licked it away, Bakura uncontiously did the same to his own lips.

He looked surprised as he stared at Bakura. "What? Did I not get it all?"

"Why are you asking me?" 'Stupid...'

"Ok..."

Bakura turned back to the text book he held and hung his head lower.

'What's wrong with me? HE's actually making ME feal weird. That's about to change.'

Bakura slammed the book closed, causing Ryou to jump.

"W-whats's wrong?" He stammered, still surprised.

"Spider."

"In the book! But that's not even mine, I borrowed it from the school!"

Ryou was going to stand and wave his arms to make it seam more dramatic, but Bakura turned to Ryou and the sadistic glare returned.

Ryou tried to speak, but he was getting too nervous.

Bakuras POV

He gets awkward so easily. Prety innocent, like Yugi and Malik. But Ryou's different then them. He's got something...deeper? Ah, what am I talking about? Some bullshit...

"So, when did you move from England?"

Ryou looked surprised at me, almost like he was expecting me to jump him. Heh.

"Oh, um..when I was about 10."

"Remember much of it?"

"No, not really."

"Hmmm. I still have some family back there that I'm planning on visiting like this summer or something...Maybe you could come...or something..."

"Oh, well, thanks for the offer."

He twiddled his thumbs, looking all sorts of directions. All sorts of directions but mine.

"So... Do you wana research about home life or do you want me to do that?"

"Doesn't matter to me, really."

"Well I guess I could do that, since it was my idea."

I leaned forward, reaching for the text book.

"But, wait! What about the spider?"

I smirked.

"What spider?"

LATER:

We've been taking notes for almost two hours and barely said a word. I really suck with people. This is the first time I've hung out with anyone other than Marik and Malik basically. I keep wanting to talk to him, but then I don't know what to say, so I just scare him with a glare or a sudden loud noise. Not the best way to bond, I admit, but I'm really just in an awkward situation. I've never been awkward around a guy before, so this is new. In fact, I never get weird around anyone. GAH! Frusteration...

"So, Ryou?" He jumped a little. Great, now look what you did. I sighed and shook my head.

"Y-yes?"

"You don't really seem comfortable working on the project with me...so how bout we just split up the work and do it seperatly. Then, at the last moment, put it together? That work for 'ya?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, Bakura. You can come back tomarrow around 7 unless, well, unless you would rather work seperately. I'm fine either way."

I smiled, relieved. A second chance! He really isn't THAT bothered by me? Hell knows why I'm excited, but I'm definately getting advice from Marik.

LATER...AGAIN

"I do not like him!" I shouted, exhasperated.

"Sounds like it," Marik replied, rolling his eyes. Dumb ass. He didn't know anything.

"Well did you act like that around Malik before you asked him out?"

He paused, thinking about how to answer.

"Well I didn't act like I was socially challenged like you," I growled, but let him continue, "BUT, I did feel like I was squirming in my body when I didn't know what to say. It's normal when LIKE some one."

He rolled his toungu one the "l."

I looked down, shaking my head.

"Okay, so let's just say I DID like him, wich I don't! But if I did... how would I deal with it? Ya' know, ask him out and stuff."

Marik grinned that creepy, psychopathic grin of his.

"Easy. Move in on him."

_  
rate and review!

Bakura- what the hell was that?  
me- the beginning of love ^^ Bakura- *barf*  
me- *slap!* Shut it! its my story. I can write you to do anything I please. Now frolic damn it!  
Bakura- blankly stares... and does not frolic

r&r 3


	2. Mega short chapter

There I was, on the couch next to him. In silence. Again.

I thought about what Marik had told me, 'Don't give him a choice.' Apparently, it worked with Malik. So maybe, it would work with Ryou.

"Hey, Ryou?"  
He looked up, caution in his eyes.  
"Yes, Bakura?"  
"Do you...like me?"  
I pretended to look upset, hurt even.  
Ryou blushed a deep red. I bet the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. Perfect.  
"Oh, umm..."  
"'Cause, well, you know...You just act so distant and avoid conversation. It seems like you don't like me."  
"Oh no, no Bakura. Of course I..." It sounded like he paused because his mouth dried up. He looked confused.  
Phase 1: Complete.

"You, know Ryou, we have a lot in common. We both come from England," I leaned in closer, "We both like cheese and crackers," I leaned in even closer until I could tell he stopped breathing, His eyes wide with terror, "We both..."

I took the silent moment as an oppurtunity to lift Ryou's dangling legs and swing them on the couch towards him. Now he was stunned, on his back and facing me.

"Bakura!" He finally caught his breath.

"Yes?" I dragged out the 'e' a little too long.

I gripped Ryou's arms firmly, but not to the point of discomfort. Goosebumps raised on Ryou's arms from the touch. I bet even Malik didn't give him goosebumps.

RYOU'S POV

He was a very intimidating man, but now, I was frightened.  
'Just. Don't. Faint!'

I tried once again to speak, but Bakura began to lean in closer, closer, closer...

"Too close?" Bakura smiled and breathed on me, my face barely and inch away...

My heart was beating so fast I thoght his rib cage would burst. I was getting dizzy, the walls shifting positions. My breathing was gettin louder and for some reason I really didn't care. Bakura looked so evil and deadly, but it was exciting me in a...good way.

'Wait, but Bakura, I, there's, it's!'

"Ba-"

Normal POV

Bakura didn't give him a chance to reject him, he just leaned into Ryou's bright pink face and forced his lips on his in a way Malik had never done before. Their bodies pressed togethr and Bakura began to nibble Ryou's puched-out bottom lip.

It felt like centuries to Ryou, centuries of his body getting hotter and the sensation in his lips increasing. His head was getting dizzy when Bakura leaned back. Ryou was sure he blanked out for a moment, because the next thing he knew, Bakura was packed and on his way out the door saying "Nice researching with ya, maybe we can do it again tomarrow since we don't have any school."

No saturday won't work, he was hanging out with Malik tomarrow. But Ryou was too confused to care at that moment.

"Ok...tommarow night. 7. See you..."

Ryou leaned back and closed his eyes. '  
I'm not sure how I got upstairs, and I'm not sure what just happened. What the HELL just happened!'

He rolled around in his bed until he could finally find sleep.  



End file.
